


Bill Cipher Farts

by irritates



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritates/pseuds/irritates
Summary: more a long joke than a short drabble
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Bill Cipher Farts

Just another day (or was it night?) of getting terrorized in the mindscape, when suddenly--

_Brrt._

“Oh, gross, dude, did you just--”

“Of course not,” came the distorted voice of an unfortunately familiar one-eyed floating yellow triangle guy, quick to cut Dipper off. “I’m an interdimensional being that’s only able to manifest itself in your mind, I don’t have whatever unpleasant bodily functions you flesh bags are stuck with.”

“Then why can I smell it, huh?” Mabel’s logic was infallible, as always.

“We’re in your mind, kid,” Bill countered. “It’s not my fault your brain is making whatever weird smell you humans are absorbing through your smell holes.”

“So you’re saying it’s… A brain fart?” Dipper asked.

“Hey-oh!”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this very quickly several years ago in response to a friend on twitter, posting it now because im going through some old google docs and figured i should justify my dipper icon here


End file.
